


Sleeping Sweetly... and Naked

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, naked Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing beats having a nap on your boyfriend's lap, while watching classic Christmas movies on the telly. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Sweetly... and Naked

**Author's Note:**

> My secret Santa gift for imwhoyoudidinthedark.tumblr.com from the bbcmerlinsecretsanta2015. Let me know what you uys think :)


End file.
